Avengers x Reader OTP Challenge
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Technically not an OTP challenge because it includes all of the Avengers paired with the reader but still. Hawkeye/reader Loki/reader Thor/reader Tony Stark/reader Steve Rogers/reader Bruce Banner/reader
1. Day 1: Steve

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Avengers x Reader**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the challenge, don't own _The Avengers_, don't own you. Crap.

**A/N:** Okay so technically it's not OTP because it's the reader, who could be anyone, paired with five different Avengers as well as Loki… But I had super writer's block and this is a fantabulous idea!

Also, these are oneshots compiled together and are therefore not related.

**Day 1: Holding Hands – Steve Rogers**

Steve is a sweet, caring, old-fashioned man. He believes in tradition and chivalry, helping those in need without expecting compensation, treating a lady like a princess even if she isn't your lady. He believes in, when on a date with a lady, holding the door open for her and pulling her chair out, offering your hand to help her from her seat even when you know she's fully capable of doing it all herself. He believes in offering to help the elderly with their groceries or whatever other struggles they may be having, helping young children locate their lost parents and assisting tweens in retrieving their kite from where it got lodged in a tree.

As such a traditional and old-fashioned man, Steve also believes in taking a relationship slow. He likes to take the woman of his affections on actual dates – calling or asking her on a date in person, picking her up in his car which Fury taught him to drive, taking her to dinner and perhaps a movie, then returning her home and kissing her innocently goodnight. He believes that there should be at least a few dates before discussing the relationship between himself and the woman of his affections, allowing enough time for the two to establish their feelings for one another and determine if they are fit to be in a relationship or better of remaining as friends. He believes in true love but has only experienced it once – it is a memory which he is uncertain anyone can overpower. But he is willing to try.

Once a relationship is established, Steve likes to move at a steady pace, ensuring that both he and his partner are comfortable. He likes to hold hands, an innocent gesture of connection, especially when he's out walking with his date. He likes to interlace their fingers, squeezing ever-so-gently. When sitting together on a couch or a bench, he slowly wraps an arm around his lady, waiting for her to show a sign of consent or refusal. Should she consent, he likes to pull her closer and rest his head atop hers. His free hand usually finds its way to hers and interlaces their fingers once again, holding her close and secure.

You are currently the woman of Steve's affections, unbeknownst to you. Times have changed since the 1940s, and he's been away from the world for a long time, so he's rather nervous about approaching you. You're Stark's new assistant, filling in for Pepper while she's pregnant and not as mobile. You've spent little time around the Avengers, mostly running errands for Stark and awkwardly joining the party in your time off. You've spent enough time with them to develop feelings for the Captain, feelings that you fully intend to keep hidden within yourself.

Tony's exhausted from taking care of Pepper in her pregnant state, so rather than throw a party for his friends as he usually would, he opts for a small gathering consisting of the Avengers and his favorite SHIELD agents. And, of course, you.

You're all mingling about on the floor that contained Tony's obscenely large living/entertainment room. Clint, Natasha and Tony are playing cards at the coffee table, the former two seated on the large leather couch while the latter is seated in his leather recliner. Thor is raiding every cupboard in the kitchen adjacent to the party room, annihilating all of the snack foods he can find. Bruce and Steve are sitting at the dining table behind the couch, presumably discussing how science has changed in the last seventy years. You've chosen to sit at the bar that separates the kitchen from the living/dining area, rotating back and forth on a bar stool, absent-mindedly sipping your non-alcoholic drink.

Thor sits at the bar a few seats away from you and inhales the food he's scavenged. You giggle to yourself as you watch him – it's amazing how much Asgardians can eat. You muse that it must be related to how Midgardian alcohol doesn't affect them. Perhaps Midgardian food isn't as filling as Asgardian food.

As you slowly sip your drink and think of ways to continue hiding your desires, Maria comes to sit beside you, watching you amusedly. You catch her eye and raise a questioning brow.

"You have no idea what they're talking about, do you?" she accuses, tilting her head towards Bruce and Steve.

You shake yours. "Nope. I assumed it was science related. Why?"

Maria smirks lightly, a foreign expression on her usually professional features. "They're talking about you."

Your eyes widen. "Why would they be talking about me? And since when do you partake in gossip?"

"I've learned it can be kind of lonely being professional all the time," she shrugged, her smirk faltering and then returning. "They're talking about you because Steve has a massive crush on you."

You blush and look down at the bar. "He does not."

Maria chuckles. "Oh, yes, he does. He can't stop talking about you. He's just nervous because of how times have changed. He doesn't know how to act around women now."

"I kind of like his traditionalism…" you reply, biting your lip nervously. "I wish more men thought of women as sweetly and politely as he does." You then lift your head and widen your eyes at Maria. "You're not going to tell him what I said, are you?"

"No, not at all," she promises with another chuckle. "I told him I wouldn't say a thing to you, so I can't tell him what you said."

Over at the table, Bruce was trying to convince Steve to just ask you out.

"Chivalry may be dead but it still attracts women," Bruce explains. "Your old-fashioned habits may very well be the way to win (Name)'s heart."

"Then how does Stark get so many girls?" Steve wonders, confused.

"He doesn't get girls, Steve. He gets one night stands. He does his business and forgets their names by morning. You're looking for a real relationship with (Name), right?"

Steve nods.

"Then just ask her! I'll bet you anything that she'll say yes," Bruce insists.

Steve looks to where you and Maria are chatting at the bar, noticing the way your eyes sparkle as the agent gets you talking about something you're deeply interested in it. He noticed the few strands of (h/c) hair framing your face while the rest of it is pulled back into a messy but fashionable bun. He notices how you nibble your lower lip and sip your drink, your eyes cast in some unimportant direction, presumably deep in thought. He bites his own lip as he looks back to Bruce, who nods encouragingly. Steve takes a breath and stands from his chair, slowly making his way over to the bar where you're seated.

He stands on the opposite side, the side with no stools, and politely waits for you and Maria to finish your discussion.

"Miss (Name), may I speak with you?" he inquires. Maria gives you a knowing smile before hopping off her stool and sauntering away, leaving you alone with the Captain. Thor has finished his snacks for now and has returned to the entertainment section of the room with the others, giving you and Steve as much privacy as one can acquire at a party.

"What is it, Steve?" you nearly whisper, anxiously.

He reaches across the bar and gently takes your hands in his. "Will you go on a date with me?"

You grasp his hands in return and smile. "Of course I will."


	2. Day 2: Loki

**Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere – Loki Laufeyson**

It's been three years since Loki invaded Midgard and was sentenced to the Asgardian dungeons. It's been a year since he successfully assisted Thor in defeating Malekith and saving Jane Foster. It's been nine months since he opted for staying on Midgard to be with you.

Unfortunately for you, Loki is still a high priority on SHIELD's radar, causing lots of agent visits and interviews (interrogations). It bothers you to no end that Director Fury just can't accept the fact that Loki is finally turning good and helping the Avengers out in their missions. Sure, Loki has a temper, and a near childish love of pranking his fellow good guys, but he's got good intentions. That's what counts, right?

As much as you enjoy hanging out with the Avengers and SHIELD agents, you enjoy your moments with Loki alone more. Loki gets unreasonably jealous when you spend time with any other males without him around, and the Avengers are still working on accepting Loki, so the only times you really get to enjoy yourself is when you have Girls' Day with Natasha, Maria, and Pepper or chill in your room with your boyfriend.

On this particular day, the Avengers are off doing their own thing. Clint and Natasha are out on the town, Tony and Pepper are on a date at some fancy restaurant, Bruce is working in the lab several floors below you, Thor is spending the weekend with Jane, and Steve is setting up his new apartment. You know that Bruce will be working in the lab until off hours of the morning, most likely passing out in the middle of a project, so you and Loki are virtually alone.

You're in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge and the cupboard to find snacks to fit your boyfriend's complicated (picky) tastes. He's very particular (rude) about Midgardian cuisine, just as he is with Midgardian alcohol. "It's too weak," he always says. You often ask why he doesn't just use his magic to strengthen his booze and give it a better taste, to which he replies that lesser magical powers is one of the drawbacks of him living on Midgard. That or he simply ignores you because he dislikes when you challenge his complaints.

You roll your eyes and giggle to yourself at the memories while you fish various snacks out of the cupboard. Loki overhears your snickering and saunters in, confused.

"What's so funny, love?" he wonders.

"Nothing," you reply innocently, smiling up at him as you gather sodas and candy. He would only ever admit it to you, but early on in your relationship, you learned that Loki has quite a love for chocolate. Should anyone else ask, he would reply that it's a weak Midgardian snack created for emotional females, but you know that it's one of his favorite things, Midgardian or otherwise.

Loki quirks a brow at you, clearly not satisfied with your response. He shrugs it off anyway, helping you carry the snacks into the living area and setting them on the coffee table. You continue to smile at him as you crouch down in front of the extensive DVD collection, running your fingers over the spines of the cases as if it would assist you in deciding on a movie.

"What do you want to watch, love?" you call out to Loki, still looking at the movies.

"Choose whatever you like," he replies, leaning back against the plush cushions of the couch.

You smirk to yourself and select _Midnight In Paris_, excited for Loki's reaction. Ever since he became a big media story, teenage girls went crazy comparing him to the famous actor Tom Hiddleston. Such a comparison irritates Loki to no end, as he is a God and therefore above his mortal dopplegangers. As much as you love him, you take great amusement in subjecting him to observing his doppleganger as much as possible. As far as you know, he's never even heard of _Midnight In Paris_, making it a perfect movie for your night alone.

You resist a giggle as you set the disc in the tray of the DVD player. You grab the remote and all but skip back to the couch, plopping down beside Loki and snuggling into his side. He quirks a brow at you again, wondering what you could have possibly chosen that made you so happy.

"This isn't another musical, is it, darling?" he inquires.

You bite your lip to stifle the giggle. "Not at all."

He ponders as the opening theme and title play on the screen. He then groans. "This isn't a doppleganger film, is it?"

You remain silent, intently watching the screen.

He sighs but doesn't try to stop it. He knows how much you appreciate his doppleganger, and as much as it bothers him, as long as you enjoy the film itself, he doesn't mind.

So he sits through the beginning, wondering when his doppleganger will make his appearance. It's certainly not the blonde man with the irritating fiancée.

You snuggle into Loki's side, smiling up at him as his arm wraps around you. You rest your head just under his shoulder, and his arm bends to allow his hand to come up and run through your hair. You close your eyes, nearly purring. You've stopped paying attention to the movie when his fingers suddenly stop, causing you to pout. You look up at him to find him glaring at the TV. You follow his gaze and finally release a giggle as Tom Hiddleston moves about the screen, smiling and speaking in an American accent.

"I do not understand what is so interesting about this mortal," he scoffs.

"He's a good actor," you reason, "and I'm sure his popularity sky-rocketed when his fans realized that he looks like you."

"He looks nothing like me," Loki mumbles.

You shake your head. "Give him black hair and a green cape and he's you, love."

Loki rolls his eyes and shifts his position, moving to lie down. You follow happily, resting your head on his T-shirt-clad chest and resting an arm on either side. His arms wrap around you, one hand lazily rubbing circles across your back, the other running its fingers through your hair. You close your eyes and hum happily, soon falling asleep to the sensations of your boyfriend and the sound of Tom Hiddleston and Owen Wilson on the TV.

Loki notices as you fall asleep and presses a kiss to your forehead. He ensures that you're truly asleep before he teleports the remote closer to him. His finger lingers above the "Off" button before his doppleganger exits the scene, leaving only the blonde man and some other men that Loki doesn't recognize. He debates with himself for a moment, reasoning that the film can't be too bad without the doppleganger in it, and allows it to continue. He soon falls asleep as well, wrapped securely around you.


End file.
